fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Lissa/Heroes Quotes
Quotes Lissa (Awakening) Bound Hero Battle * "OK! Here I am, ready to go! I've got my staff, and... Uh, what am I supposed to be doing here?" (Intro with Chrom) Summoned * "I'm Lissa and despite what my brother says, I am not delicate! I'm a princess and a member of the Shepherds!" Home * "I wish I knew why I don't have the royal Brand like my brother and sister..." * "You feeling OK? If you get hurt, just let me know. I'll have you patched up in a jiffy!" * "I'm a Shepherd, just like my brother. We travel everywhere and help people all over the world!" * "Heehee! I'll put the frog here, and... AH, Kiran?! Awww, you caught me before I pulled the BEST prank!" * "Sharena seems nice. I wonder if we could have a "princess chat" sometime... * "Hey, Kiran! Guess who sent me to say hello? It was Friend!" (Greeting from friend) * "Hey! I was thinking that I've grown up a lot since I got here. Don'tcha think, Kiran? I've learned to fight, I've made friends with people in the Order, and I always clean my plate! ...Thanks! Glad you agree! Of course, it's all because of your help that I'm so princessy now! I feel like I'm one step closer to being the ideal lady. I hope you'll keep helping me get there! Oh, and I've gotten better at little pranks, too. I can't wait for you to find the frog I just hid!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Always glad to help!" * "Let's do our best!" * "I've been called delicate, but only by big jerky brothers." * "*giggles*" * "Hey, hey. Tell me all about yourself." * " I love this team you've built. What other tricks have you got up your sleeve?" * "Someday I'll work on being a proper lady like my sister..." * "Let's not waste this opportunity to become good friends!" Map * "Okay." * "What's up?" * "Yep." Level up * "I think I'm ready for the front lines!" (5-6 stats up) * "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve!" (3-4 stats up) * "Maybe I didn't work hard enough?" (1-2 stats up) * "I've come far since meeting you." (new skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Always glad to help!" (healing) * "Let's do our best!" (healing) * "I may surprise you!" * "This one might hurt!" * "How's THIS for delicate?!" * "I'm going all out!" Defeat * "Sorry.." Lissa (Winter's Envoy) Tap Battle * "Hee-hee! I've been waiting. Everyone should have fun during the festival! Let's party!" Summoned * "Happy winter festival! My name's Lissa. What do you think of this dress? It's bright red—for the festival." Home * "Alfonse is every inch the prince. I bet he'd look great dressed up for the winter festival! I kind of doubt he breaks training dummies or puts holes in the wall, like another prince I could mention..." * "When the winter festival is on, the castle town is filled with stalls selling all sorts of delicious treats... Well, if you twisted my arm, I'd say I like the ones selling sweets the best." * "I wish I had been able to bring along some winter festival dishes to share with everyone here. Then again, not everybody has a taste for roast bear—me included. What about you?" * "Look at this! It's a book full of songs we sing during the winter festival. Want to sing together? Come on!" * "Aww, I was just in the middle of setting up a winter prank. Now that I said that, I guess you'd figure out who dumped snow down your back, huh?" * "I bring winter festival greetings! From me, of course, and also from your friend Friend" (Greeting from friend) * "Hey there! I've been waiting for you. Ta-da! It's your present! Hurry up and open it! Are you kidding me? This is not a "bottle of some random liquid." That's just plain rude. I'll have you know that we always serve this during the winter festival. Though, er... it does look a tad off. I'm not sure what I got wrong... It's the thought that counts, though. Right? I just wanted to thank you for being such a great friend. Bottoms up, you say? Well... thanks! Er... How... is it? You don't look so good... Somebody! Anybody! I need a staff! QUICK!" (Upon reaching level 40) Info Screen * "Do you like my outfit or do you ADORE my outfit?" * "Happy holidays! Haha!" * "Presents are the BEST, right?" * "My brother can't pull this off like I can." * "Back home, we have a winter feast with cake and roasted fowl and stuff." * "It's good to wear a variety of colors, not just the usual." * "If you've been good this year, you MIGHT get a present soon!" Map * "Right here!" * "Let's go!" * "Yes!" Level Up * "Woo-hoo! The gods gave me a gift for being such a good girl!" (5-6 stats up) * "A little excitement to spice up the winter festival!" (3-4 stats up) * "If I want a present, I probably should behave a bit better." (1-2 stats up) * "A gift for me? Why, thank you!" (New skill learned) Critical/Skill * "Time for presents!" * "Now it's gettin' fun!" * "Let's party!" * "Comfort and JOY!" Defeat * "Awww..." Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Quotes